


Don't Say the V-Word

by DKauffman



Category: Cut & Run - Madeleine Urban & Abigail Roux, Hell or High Water - S. E. Jakes
Genre: Crossover, Cut & Run/Hell or Highwater Crossover, M/M, Rio de Janeiro, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:17:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1581446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKauffman/pseuds/DKauffman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Prophet run into Ty and Zane on a short vacation in Rio de Janeiro.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Say the V-Word

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Attention* This takes place AFTER Ball & Chain and Daylight Again so there may be spoilers.  
> You have been warned.
> 
> This first chapter isn't very long because I wrote most of it while watching Fast Five-- because the setting in Rio made me want to watch it-- and that consisted of more watching than actual writing, and the rest of the time I just sat staring at my computer while listening to music or eating. I can't make any promises that future chapters will be longer than this one because finals and final projects are upon me, but there WILL be more. And chapter 2 will definitely have more Tommy and Prophet. So once again I apologize for the super short chapter.

Tom pulled their rental in front of the Marriott they were staying in for the weekend because he refused to let Prophet drive. Prophet was out of the car before he was able to put it in park and was on his way to check them in. When Tom did stop the car he caught sight of a large man outside of the car in front of him that seemed to be arguing with the bellhop. The man's face grew more stern as he was tiring of talking to smaller man and soon the man shrunk back. Tom laughed at the exchange and got out of the car to grab their own bags, which there weren't many of since they were only here for the weekend.

The bellhop heard the slam of the door and immediately dragged his cart over to where Tom stood retrieving his first suitcase. He glanced over at the large man who was looking at him and the bellhop with a grin. They made eye contact briefly but Tom laughed and began protesting the bellhop's efforts to help him with his bags. The bellhop stopped immediately, apparently he'd learned his lesson with the other man or it was the fact Tom was just a tad more intimidating. Tom gave his keys to the valet and shrugged the last bag onto his shoulder when he caught the large man waiting on him.

"You don't like people handling your shit either?" The man asked as they began their walk inside.

Tom shook his head as he regarded the man next to him. He seemed nice enough. "No. Even if I watch them the entire time, I just don't trust them."

"Same here." Zane paused to offer his hand but then noticed both of theirs were full. "I'm Zane, by the way."

"Tom," He nodded in acknowledgement. "You here for work or are you on vaca-"

Zane cut him off with a glare, "Please don't use that word around me. Every time someone does I have a near death experience." He grimaced at the memories of all his _trips_  gone wrong. "But, to answer your question, I'm sort of celebrating my engagement. You?"

"Congratulations." Tom resumed walking and they entered the building. "I'm here for a little time off, we needed a break."

The two of them caught sight of their respective partners talking to each other as they waited on them. Ty was casually leaning against the reception desk and listening to Prophet talk about airport security. Ty turned to look at Zane, a smile spreading across his features, the same look reflected on Zane's.

"I take it that's the fiance." Tom stated, he didn't need an affirmative, it was just so obvious and they made no attempt to hide their feelings.

"Yeah, that's him." Zane said with mock aversion. Prophet had nodded at Tom and began walking towards the elevators.

"Yeah, yeah, you know you love me." Ty said as pushed himself away from the desk and took on a couple of Zane's bags.

Tom watched the exchange and hoped that someday soon Prophet would be able to say something like that. He knew they felt the same way, and he'd even told Prophet himself, but too much had been going on lately, so Tom could wait, _would_ wait. When Prophet finally felt he was ready, he would say it. Tom went after Prophet and was followed closely behind by the other two men.

They entered the elevator and were left with little wiggle room, but all was well if they able to get to their rooms faster than having to wait for the next one. They waited in comfortable silence as they rode to the tenth floor. After the elevator dinged and the doors opened, Ty and Zane were out first, not looking back at their new acquaintances. When Ty stopped at their room he was only slightly surprised that they were next door to each other. 

"Hey Zane," Tom said as Prophet opened the door to their room, "you don't have to worry about being quiet this weekend." From inside the room they could hear Prophet say "Damn Cajun voodoo shit." Tom left them with a wink and followed Prophet inside. 

"Cajun voodoo?" Ty repeated with a grimace. "That doesn't inspire a lot, if any, good memories."

Zane laughed, "Yeah, I already warned Tom about the v-word. And this is your fault, all the strange ones pop up around you."

"Hey!" Ty whipped around and pointed an accusing finger at Zane. "You met that voodoo guy first! And besides, Prophet seemed pretty normal to me. He feels the same way about airport security as me."

Zane pushed Ty through the threshold, effectively taking Ty's little tantrum inside. "I'd say that any person that understands you is far from normal. Especially since he's with that 'voodoo' guy." He cocked his head to the side as he thought about something, "He sounds like Digger, doesn't he."

"Asshole." Ty muttered, ignoring Zane's last comment. 

Zane arranged their bags in a corner of the room just to get them out of the way while Ty proceeded into the bathroom to begin unpacking his dopp kit. Zane followed after him and wrapped his arms around his fiance's waist. "Você sabe que eu te amo."

Ty's head shot up as he looked up at Zane in the mirror. "Since when do you speak, what is that, Portuguese? It sure as hell better not be fucking Italian."

Zane smiled and made eye contact through the mirror. "You know I love you." He repeated, this time in English. "I learned a little bit before we came here, turns out Portuguese isn't all that different from Spanish. I was the one who chose Rio in the first place, no way in hell I was going to let you drag me anywhere this time." The last time Ty dragged him somewhere for their time off they'd had a couple close calls in the mountains. Zane pressed a kiss to his cheek without thinking too much about it and left the bathroom.

Ty abandoned his task in favor of chasing after Zane and muttered, "I love it when you speak Spanish."

Zane turned around to welcome Ty into his arms, "It's Portuguese," then drew Ty's lips to his own. Between kisses Ty muttered "Same difference."


End file.
